


Fragments

by AgentOregon



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOregon/pseuds/AgentOregon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories can have great power.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

Sometimes the AI fought back.

The empty shell of Agent Maine was driven to his knees with the struggle of keeping them contained.

When they pushed and pulled like that, it was impossible to tell how they had gained such strength.

But once, in an instance that caused the Meta to writhe on the ground in pain, one of the voices -- one that was particularly more shrill than all the others -- made its message clear:

**This is for North.**

The others took up their own battlecries --

_**York. Wyoming. Maine. Carolina. Texas.** _

The Meta did not recover from that attack for several days.


End file.
